1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water distillation apparatus and in particular to a distillation apparatus for home use.
2. Discussion the prior Art
The apparatus described herein is similar in many respects to the apparatus disclosed by Canadian Patent No. 1,089,402, which issued to Fred C. Kirschman et al on Nov. 11, 1980. While the Kirschman et al apparatus is relatively simple and efficient, a problem with such apparatuses is the build up of deposits in the boiling chamber. Another drawback of existing apparatuses is that of cleaning. Moreover, there is no provision for the separation or escape of volatile organic compounds or other low boiling contaminants from the inlet water. Finally, the use of an L-shaped drain tube results in the discharge of steam from the drain. In some localities, the law prohibits the discharge of steam from such an apparatus, necessitating the use of a long outlet tube to ensure sufficient cooling.